Seymour's Adventures
Seymour's Adventures were a set of feature length in real life adventure videos produced and uploaded by Seymour in very low quality, commonly at 360p or 480p. These stories were the single most important series of content for The Adventure Series timeline as well as integrating with other timelines. This does not include The Great Quest and Winnie Thomas Thing. These adventures generally take place early on in the timeline, with only Empire of the PC Guys and The Most Powerful PC in the Universe taking place in the late adventures period - in Empire's case by definition. Fate of these videos All of these videos have at some stage or another been lost. Only the first 4 have a known copy still in existence. This is due to Seymour's tendency to constanty delete his channels. If Seymour ever returns, Mac Guy will download the adventure video on all 4 of his computers and store copies on all 6 of his hard drives. The Adventure to stop Mac Guy3135 and PC Guy3531 from fighting (0) This was the first feature length adventure ever made, having been uploaded in January 2016. It is considered the very start of the adventure series collaboration. It consists of Seymour getting annoyed by the fact Mac Guy3135 and PC Guy3531 were fighting, and him enlisting the help of Barney the Dinosaur's Evil Clone to find a code to stop them from fighting. Barney sends Seymour all around his local area, before telling him the code was at his house all along. He reads the code 31353531, and it actually triggers the freeing of Shrek, not the ceasing of the fight. Shrek and Barney then begin to take over the world. The Meaning of this Video (1) The first video in The Adventure Series, this video takes place in the on earth timeline. It consists of various scenes that when combined properly will create the great Adventure of 1-3. Notable scenes include the meeting scene, and the insane Seymour scene. It includes characters such as The Creatures and links to the very beginning of the timeline, before Mac Guys or PC Guys were even explored. The Adventure to destroy PC Guy3531 (2) Not to be confused with The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531, an adventure by Mac Guy3135. An important video, as it shows the original PC Guy. Seymour is alerted to the fact a Lego PC Guy has entered earth and invaded a castle blown up by The Evil Creatures. This PC Guy is typing "Your Uncle is a Fool" to annoy the internet to destruction. Seymour enlists the help of a squirrel, one of The Good Creatures to find him. However he bumps into a bear, an Evil Creature and spends 3 minutes making a pancake as Seymour is trespassing on the bear's land. Seymour torments the bear, deliberately spilling his milk and escapes. He then drops The Creatures and find the castle. He intended to destroy the PC Guy but is almost blinded by his ugliness and runs away. However the evil creatures then destroy the castle ruins and imprison PC Guy on Rock R. The Adventure to stop Lego and Almond from fighting (3) In this adventure, Seymour discovered that his pet rabbit Romana was a rare species of rabbit, who permanently have one floppy ear and one straight ear, and eat living things only. This Adventure sees Seymour slowly turn to madness as he gets addicted to the monetary rewards that the ownership of The Killer Rabbit. He even feeds The Squirrel, one of The Good Creatures to The Killer Rabbit. Eventually The Killer Rabbit is destroyed. Evil of the PC Guys (4) The first Seymour adventure involving normal PC Guys, this adventure is where Seymour gets transported to Captain Carrots Ship. He then discovers a ship of PC Guys hiding behind the Moon ready to destroy the earth. He talks to the PC Guys via radio before hacking into their system and crashing Captain Carrots ship into the PC Guys' Ship. Notes: * This video is no longer considered canon and is mostly discarded on timelines. Empire of the PC Guys (1) Not to be confused with The Adventure to Destroy the Empire of the PC Guys, an unrelated adventure. Not to be confused with The PC Guy Empire. Empire of the PC Guys is the most important video ever created in the Adventure Series timeline and was the foundation to every video following on from it. This adventure is considered the transition between old and new adventures, as it is the first adventure where the PC Guy Empire is seen. Seymour is reading a newspaper at his home on Earth when he discoveres suspicious unidentifiable activity in The Field. He travels to The Field on a bus and tries to find the activity. However he is then teleported to a different alien planet, MAC C. It turns out he was a chosen human to be an imprisoned slave of the PC Guy Empire (the first time we meet this) he is then imprisoned in a cell and is guarded by PC Guys. Seymour however manages to escape the cell as the PC Guy forgot to shut the door. He then bumps into King PC Guy (first time we see a different type of PC Guy) who gets angry at PC Guy 4 for not locking the cell and re-imprisons Seymour with guards. Seymour escapes the guard using a trick and then tries to find an entrance. However he then bumps into a group of Knight PC Guys who King PC Guy is explaining The Great Plan to. Seymour overhears The Great Plan and decides to do something about it. He finds an exit in the castle and then runs away. He finds what he calls a "creepy forest" and discovers a Mac Guy (first time used as a story element and first time seen as a multiple) He discovers he is on MAC C and the PC Guys exiled the Mac Guys to the Mac Guy Forest a long time ago. Seymour then gathers a small army of Mac Guys and they disguise themselves as PC Guys before planting bombs all over the PC Guy's Castle. King PC Guy is ready to execute The Great Plan and starts the timer. It is then reveald by Seymour his intent and King PC Guy learns his castle is about to be destroyed. He orders all PC Guys to die with him and his castle is demolished. The Adventure to Save Lego Kings Castle from Big and Small (2) This adventure was 43 minutes long and involved Seymour crossing a ditch, and then using Dianas to destroy Big and Small's Towers to save Lego Kings Castle from Big and Small, with the help of Pooh and Thomas. This adventure was so terrible it was deliberately destroyed, and is no longer relevant. The Adventure to Destroy the IHE Lego Head (5) This adventure follows on from (2). Seymour discovers from a letter that some non Lego PC Guys have gone from PC C to save the imprisoned Lego PC Guy. The only method to achieve this is to use the power of a fake IHE Lego Head. Seymour looks in a library for where Rock R is but can find nothing. He is then randomly teleported to the Playmobile People Planet where Diana has taken over the church of the Playmobile People. Seymour destroys Diana's copy of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, forcing her to give back the church and teleport him to Rock R, otherwise Seymour would destroy more copies of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Once on Rock R he finds a Butler PC Guy and a badly cut out Baron PC Guy freeing the Lego PC Guy. Seymour then steps in and destroys the IHE Lego Head. This cause the return of the Derpy Whooves Studios. Soon after everyone sees huge monster and all run, before being trapped by Huge Monster. Notes: * We still do not know who the monster was. * This Adventure also included parts of the Winnie the Pooh Thomas story as well as a Lion Guard Parody. The Most Powerful PC in the universe (6) This Adventure follows directly from Empire. Seymour gets a letter in the Mac Guy Forest saying Barney the Dinosaurs Evil Clone has made a machine that will wipe out all life on MAC C bar herself. His quest is to build a PC Powerful enough to trap Barney in the internet making her virtual and harmless. The letter includes a list of high end PC Parts. Seymour enlists the help of Mac Guy3135, a Chef Mac Guy and later The Chuckle Brothers to travel to 10 castles from the Mac Earldoms and find the PC Parts. He then travels to the first castle, travelling through both fences and confusing The Troll. The first castle belongs to Jones. Jones traps them with his chicken army, however The Chuckle Brothers rescue them with tomato ketchup. He then takes the 2 Xeon E5 22 Core CPUs. The next castle is a white tower on a hill and the residence to Cool Cat and Daddy Derek Savage. Cool Cat easily gives up the 2 Thermaltate 3.0 CPU watercoolers, and the group make a hasty retreat. Derek realises Cool Cat's mistake and starts attacking the group. This causes the white tower to collapse and fall on a small wooden castle, destroying both buildings. Luckily the Asus Duel CPU Motherboard, the PC Part related to the wooden castle, falls into The Chuckle Brothers' arms. On their way to the next castle the group get separated. Mac Guy3135 and the Chef Mac Guy get teleported to Diana's Lair on Linux L and are trapped there, The Chuckle Brothers and a random Chef PC Guy get teleported to Lego L and Seymour gets teleported to Block Tech B. Seymour tries to escape the evil Block Tech People but just as he was about to be destroyed by them, he is helped by a "friendly" spirit which teleports him back to MAC C. This turns out to be Barney the Dinosaurs Evil Clone who had discovered their plan and decided to scatter the group for her own amusement. She Imprisons Seymour in her MAC C lair. Meanwhile, the Chef PC Guy and The Chuckle Brothers bump into the 4th Doctor and Romana II on Lego L who use Tardis to transport them to Curry's PC World. They forget the most powerful PC and instead buy a cheap £300 laptop PC as it would have done the job after all and the letter was a fool for making them go all this way for a massive PC. They then use the Tardis to get to Barneys lair and pass the laptop to Seymour who traps Barney on the internet. He then destroys the PC so Barney can not escape. After this he goes into a forest to meet the spirit of Anon A Mousse, a talking mousse, who tells him to save Mac Guy3135 from Diana. Notes: * The follow up adventure was never created. Other Adventures * Mac Guy Finder General * PC Guy3531's London Zoo Adventure * The Adventure to Save The Mac Guy Castle * The Great Quest * Winnie Thomas Thing Scrapped Adventures * Supremity of the Methane had a trailer but was never completed. * Empire was also going to get an upgrade during production with other PC Guy types but never did. * The same for (2). * The Adventure to get Mac Guy3135 home would have followed on from (6) and told the adventure of Seymour rescuing Mac Guy3135 from Linux L. * Huge Monster would have also starred in an adventure that followed on from (5). Remakes Empire of the PC Guys was remade around 2 years after it originally launched. It contained some differences from the original. Most notably, The First PC Guy Castle was destroyed by a missile from a cannon and not bombs. The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531 was also remade, this time with a more appropriate name and a plot that fitted in with the stories written around it. Seymour gets kicked out of the castle however for not having an English Heritage membership and the adventure was deleted soon after it was uploaded. Planned Remakes Seymour plans to remake a large quantity of lost adventures. The remakes will go as follows: * (1) The Adventure to Save The Mac Guys * (2) The Adventure to Defeat Lego PC Guy3531 * (3) The Adventure to Rescue Lego Kings Castle From Big and Small * (4) The Adventure to Get Mac Guy3135 Back Home * (5) The Adventure to Destroy the IHE Lego head * (6) Empire of the PC Guys * (7) The Adventure to Build the Greatest PC in the Universe Category:Adventures Category:Groups of adventures